


Pray

by hungrytiger



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet set in the aftermath of LWW. Cor POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray

They’d heard rumors for weeks. Cair Parevail’s thrones stand empty, but Cor cannot give himself time to mourn. Bree’s reported the narrow pass between the countries is stuffed with Narnians fleeing their country. Why is not clear. Do they long for the stability of a King? Wish to raise an army to vie against each other for the Narnian Crown?

The purpose matters little. Archenland already faces a hungry winter. Bree and his mare are in the stables, and Hwin’s herd is welcome to join them. Others they must turn away. There is nothing for them here but Anvard’s prayers.


End file.
